Culmination
by Breaker of combos
Summary: Something has broken through into our universe. The seal has been broken. The doctor must fight to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

The Tardis console exploded in a shower of sparks. This wasn't all that unusual. Still a problem though. Always is. Which is why The Doctor sprang up and rushed to the controls. Knobs turned and switches flipped. Levers rose and fell. His hands flew from one control to another. The tardis began to weave violently.

"Forty regenerations and I still can't pilot this thing." The doctor muttered to himself as he fumbled around his thick plaid coat searching for the sonic screwdriver. A voice shouted out to him.

"Doctor! Will you cut it out with the racket! I'm trying to sleep!"

The doctor turned to see Helen, his companion dressed in her pajamas, her thick red hair ruffled beyond repair.

"Oh don't use that tone Helen, we're friends aren't we?"

"We will be once you stop the noise."

"Oh, come now this is exciting!" Helen looked on with a stern face, and sighed. The Tardis console let out a burst of hundreds of sparks.

"Oh you're no fun, why did I ever bring you along in the first place?"

Helen casually approached the Tardis console, she poked and prodded controls very deliberately, but in a haphazard pattern. The TARDIS calmed down.

"Oh yes… that's why."

"What's going on in here?" a voice inquired.

The Doctor and Helen turned to find Desmond, the doctor's other companion, looking on curiously.

"I'm not sure Desmond, the Tardis decided to go all… wonky on me suddenly." He plucked his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the console several times before the screwdriver let out a high pitched beep. The Doctor peered into to the device.

"Oh dear…." The doctor said before realizing his companions were looking at him stoically, "That's… no problem at all…."

Helen and Desmond crossed their arms simultaneously. You see, the Doctor had promised to take them to the galaxy Alison for months and they thought they would finally be able to do it. This whole business with the TARDIS going wonky didn't come at the best time.

"Oh sorry you two, but it seems something else has popped up."

Desmond let out a sigh and asked, "What is it?"

"That's the spirit Desmond!" the doctor sparked with enthusiasm "Well, it's not anything big, just a minor curiosity. "

"Doctor, what is it?"

"Oh, a hole in the universe is ripping open." The doctor turned and began looking at the monitors of the console.

"Um… doctor, that seems like a bit more that a minor curiosity."

"Really? Do you think so? Helen, what do you think?"

"I'm with Desmond, that's much more ominous than the other things we've been through. "

The doctor quickly stood up and snapped, "Oy! I'm the doctor, you're the companion; you're supposed to agree with me."

The doctor pointed to himself and stated "Doctor" then he pointed to Helen and stated "Companion". She rolled her eyes. He repeated this several times before one of the monitors began flashing red. An alarm blared out of the speakers.

"Ok, according to you two, that sound should be very very bad!" The doctor announced. He strolled over to the console and looked into the monitor.

"Yup, definitely bad! The hole has finished opening, something not from this universe just entered this universe."

"And that's… bad?"

"Oh yes, very bad Desmond, This hole, it's not a rip or a tear, it's elegantly cut, very efficient. Not only that, but my Tardis was alerted to the anomaly, but it's something more; the Tardis wasn't just alerted, it was… worried. Only one civilization is capable of such a thing."

"And who would that be doctor?" Helen asked, nervous.

The doctor looked at her, his enthusiastic expression from earlier was long gone.

"Time Lords", he whispered. "Time lords…"


	2. Chapter 2

The tardis hurled through the fabric of space and time. The control room rocked violently.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Helen shouted.

"Getting closer to the anomaly, "The doctor struggled to pull down a lever, "Seems to be severly affecting the Tardis. That hole is spewing out massive amounts of timey-wimey stuff and the Tardis does NOT like any of it."

Helen approached the controls and began working with the doctor to make sense out of the chaos. Desmond couldn't help but feel useless.

"Anything I can do to help?" he piped up.

"Yes!" The doctor confirmed, "Look impressed!" The doctor managed to pull down the lever, the tardis let out a howl of various mechanical sounds and three vuvzuelas. He quickly manipulated several knobs, toggles, and switches. Helen could not keep up with the doctor's movements. The Tardis began to slowly cease in its fit.

The doctor let out a sigh of relief. "I'm really glad that worked, anyway… here we are!"

The monitors displayed the impossible, a hole in space.

"There it is you two, a hole drilled through the dimensional barrier."

Desmond and Helen had seen many things in their travels with the doctor, but this took the cake.

"Right, while you two stand there being mesmerized, I'm going to extend the airsheild" The doctor flipped a switch on the dash. "And take a look."

The doctor dotted off, both his hands filled with equipment. After some difficulty he managed to open the door revealing the vast emptiness within the vast emptiness.

The doctor floated in the zero gravity conditions, under the air shield, in front of a hole in space.

He fiddled with all sorts of probes and sensors. Desmond and Helen watched on as the doctor's expression became increasingly filled with horror and intrigue.

The Doctor finished with his operations. He waded his way back into the tardis and dumped the instruments on the floor, not uttering a single word.

He began messing with the tardis controls. Helen knew enough about the tardis to know he wasn't planning on traveling through time.

"What are you doing? If you keep that up we'll only move through space, like a normal ship."

The doctor responded barely aware of her presence and emotionless in tone, "The rift is projecting a chronic displacement field, most likely attributed by those who made it. Any use of Artron energy is incredibly dangerous; we have to move by space."

"Move? Where?" Desmond asked.

"Finding out now desmond." A bit of the doctors enthusiasm flickered through his words. "According to these faint temporal imprints, a ship emerged from the rift and headed towards- " The doctor fell silent, he clasped his head between his hands.

After a few moments of silence Desmond saw fit to ask the matter, "Doctor? Headed where?"

The doctor raised his head and for with an expression of pure panic he muttered: "Gallifrey"

The doctor immediately switched to unrelenting resolve and slammed a nearby lever. The entire Tardis heaved and began to race through the stars.

Even in the safety of the interior the passengers could feel the G-forces acting on them. The tardis console was now a spectacle of dazzling sparks. The doctor struggled with all his might to manage all of the dozens of controls. Neither Helen nor desmond could reach the console as they were too busy hanging onto the railing for dear life.

And suddenly, just as soon as it started it ended. The tardis had stopped. Parked in the orbit of a massive Luminescent Orange planet. The doctor wasted no time and immediately began checking monitors.

"No." That was the only word spoken.

Outside of the tardis, the great void instantly became filled with thousands of ships of various size, shape, and color. They were joined by thousands more saucer shaped ships. All of them surrounded the tardis.

The monitor in front of the doctor began beeping and flashing. The doctor took ages to reach out and flip the switch next to it. The monitor displayed two things; an older man in a cloak with two rather unnecessary collar pieces surrounding his neck. The other: a burning bright bulb attached to a long stalk that connected to a metallic cone.

The Timelords and the Daleks both in one place one time.

The Timelord spoke in a mocking tone, "Hello doctor, it's been such a long time. I do hope you haven't forgotten about how you sentenced us to an eternity of seclusion. That would be unfortunate as then the punishment we are about to bring upon you would be pointless."

The Dalek followed up with a simple word: "EXTERMINATE."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold on now my friend." The timelord warded off the Dalek. The word _friend _brought absolute dread to the doctor.

The timelord turned to the doctor and donned the grin that long reunited friends give each other.

"Now doctor-"he began.

"No!" shouted the doctor slamming his hands of the console. "How did you get out?"

"That was my doing" a smug voice echoed through the speakers. A new figure appeared in a separate monitor. He too was a timelord but a younger fellow, in his twenties about.

"Borarc." The doctor said in contempt.

"You remembered me!" Borarc was ecstatic.

"How could I? Borarc, the only timelord to master inter-dimensional travel. Let me guess… you were the one who made that hole back there. Oh who am I kidding? It HAD to be you, only question: Why?"

"You see doctor, when the time war began we had upmost certainty we would be the victors."

The Dalek began to move wildly. "YOU WERE MISTA-KEN!"

"As I Was saying, but despite our hopes we did fear the possibility of losing the war, so a back up plan was devised. The high council recruited me and a team of the greatest mind of our planet, you were deemed too unpredictable to join, sorry about that. Anyway, our team traveled into another dimension to wait for a signal from the timelords in this universe. If we received no signal for 3 millennia then we were to presume that our great race had fallen to the _Daleks _ and we were to go about creating a new timelord empire in the other universe to keep the race alive." The way he said the last word Dalek caused the Dalek on the screen to resume its erratic movement.

"You should have seen our delight when we detected traces of a Tardis's energy, we knew it had to be the signal! Unfortunately our craft had suffered damage from an attack from that universe's version of the Jagaroth. Having to abide by our code of minimal interaction with the denizens of the other universe, it took us 13 centuries to make the suitable repairs."

"Wait!" The doctor shouted, "13 centuries? That was back in my tenth persona, when rose and I" … the doctor paused for a moment, and formed the word "Rose" with his mouth, "That was when we accidently went to the other dimension! You hid in Pete's world! That was MY tardis you detected!"

"I figured as much." Borarc rolled his eyes.

"Eventually we arrived here not too long ago, and we excitedly rushed to gallifrey to reunite with our old friends!"

Borarc scowled, "We found a time lock."

"Naturally we released it, setting our people free and learned of the great treachery of the doctor."

"You opened it!" The doctor roared! "YOU IDIOT!" "You have no idea the horrors you've just let loose!"

"HORRORS?" YOU DARE CALL YOUR CIVILIZATION, YOUR HISTORY, YOUR PEOPLE HORRORS?"

"Enough!" The other timelord bellowed from his monitor.

"Forgive me sir."

Borarc's monitor flickered for a second before disappearing.

The timelord turned his gaze to the doctor.

"And now doctor, for your execution. Try to escape through time and we will annihilate you, through space; the Daleks. You and your tardis will be erased from this universe, never to get in the way again."

The doctor turned to his companions, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He slowly turned back to the monitor to witness thousands of warships and TARDIS's alike glow a rainbow of deathly colors.

Suddenly something caught the doctor's eye in the corner of the fleet; within a second the Tardis's monitors were ablaze with flashes and sirens. The object in the corner grew quickly, revealing itself to be a hulk of pale steel in the faint shape of a Sting-Ray. The metallic sea beast launched itself at the timelord fleet, about one hundred Tardis's were destroyed instantly by its charge. The ray followed up by emitting a fuzzy yellow cloud that caused some of the warships to slowly fade away into nothing ness.

The doctor's face lit up; "It's the could-have-been-king! Oh… never thought I'd be happy about that."

The timelord switched off his monitor and the time-lord fleet began firing it's salvo on the Ray instead of the tardis, large chunks of the steel monster were separated in dazzling explosions that seemed to warp vision.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek announced and dropped into radio silence as well as the Dalek fleet began firing at the beast as well.

"Now's are chance!" The doctor exploded. "Helen! Stabilize the engines! Desmond! Cloak us and make sure this thing doesn't fall apart! The three of them raced along the dashboard. The Tardis disappeared from view and the doctor began piloting the invisible Blue box.

"So doctor, where are we going?" Helen inquired.

"Both of those races can easily detect us unless we make it so they can't detect us."

'How are we going to do that?" Now desmond was asking.

The doctor smiled, "Sabotage." With that word he jammed down a lever and the tardis made its familiar sound. The doctor grabbed his Sonic and rushed to the door, his companions behind. He opened the door to show a large empty metallic corridor. The trio cautiously walked out of the machine and the doctor closed the door behind him gently.

"Okay" he said in a whisper, "Try to stay quiet, because we are in the middle of the Dalek mother ship."


End file.
